


3 Lights

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Just a crappy little poem about the Sailor Starlights and their princeess





	3 Lights

3 Lights  
  
The light of the night sky  
Searches for the light of hope  
Only to find the moon's star  
And learns how to care again  
  
The light of the starry sky  
Searches for the star's fire  
Only to find the moon's star  
And learns to love again  
  
The air's light  
Searches for the light of hope  
Only to find the moon's star  
And learns to laugh again  
  
Fire's princess  
Leaves her starry castle  
Searching for three lights


End file.
